YuGiOh! New Enemy Of Darkness
by DarkMarik0027
Summary: When the Egyptian Gods are stolen, and Kaiba opens a new tournament, New more powerful magic appears to take over the world. Now Yugi must enter and take down this mysterious magical force.


YUGIOH Is not owned by me. It was created by Kazuki Takahashi and is owned by Konomi. Most Characters and cards were created and property of Them.

YU-GI-OH! : ENEMY OF THE DARKNESS

CHAPTER 1: New Student

"Ok, now take on this army!" Joey Wheeler yelled. Joey was a 10th grader at Domino High School in Domino, Japan. This old gangster is actually a very nice and emotional boy. Joey placed two cards on to the table-top. "Meet Marading Captian, and Gearfried The Iron Knight."

"Those monsters are pretty good." Yugi said. Yugi was also a 10th grader at Domino, only his size makes him look like a midget compared to most of his classmates. "Too bad, I have my Energy Drain card face down." He flipped the card on the table face up. "This card takes the attack strength of all your monsters and lowers it to zero."

"No, now your monster can attack and win the game." Joey said as he brushed his hand through his long blonde hair.

"That's right, now my Neo The Magic Swordsmen can defeat your Marading Captain and win the duel." Yugi said.

"Man, I never beat you." Joey said.

"You never win period." Tristan, a brown headed friend of their said. "Yugi is king of Games remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Joey said. "He did win the last two tournaments."

"Don't worry Joey." Yugi said. "You can improve and defeat me some day."

"Yeah, when you are sleeping." Joey said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Actually Yugi would probably still whip ya." Tristan said.

"Well lets see you do any better!" Joey yelled.

"If I were a duelist, no one could beat me." Tristan said. "But I am not, so lets forget about it."

"Class." The teacher said as she walked in and placed her books on the podium. "Please take your seats." Everyone in the room walked to a desk and sat down and the chatter stopped at once. "We have a new transfer student today."

"Really?" Someone asked. "Who?" He looked around the room.

"George, she is outside the room right now, now if you'd be patient I'll introduce her, class meet Brittany Nyon." A girl wearing the school uniform with long brown hair walked into the room.

"Hello." She said as she waved to everyone.

"Now Miss Nyon, tell us a little about yourself." The teacher asked politely.

"Well, I am from New York City in the United States, I am here because my dad got transferred here to work on the Kaiba Corporation building downtown." Brittany said.

"What about your hobbies?" The teacher asked. "What do you like to do outside of school?"

"Well, I never really have had many friends because my dad gets transferred all over the place, but I do like to play the Duel Monsters card game." Brittany smiled, thinking they would find it funny. "I am not sure if they play it here in Japan though."

"Actually." The teacher said. "We do here, and if I am not mistaking, the world champion is here in this room." She pointed at Yugi. Yugi was embarrassed.

"Wow." Brittany said.

"You can have a seat if you'd like now." The teacher said. Brittany walked past everyone and took an open seat in the back.. Joey whispered to Yugi.

"Do ya think she is any good at Duel monsters?" He asked.

"I am not sure." Yugi said. "She doesn't seem to know of Battle City, which was held here in Japan." After school was over for the day, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and their friend Tea Gardner, all met out after school in front of the school.

"Well, I can't believe I failed that Algebra test again." Joey said as they walked off the school grounds. "I studied for like ten whole minutes."

"Wow a record." Tea joked.

"Maybe try an hour next time." Yugi said.

"So have you heard about Bakura?" Tristan asked.

"No, what happened?" Yugi asked.

"It seems that he was suspended for fighting the gym teacher." Tristan said.

"Why would he do that?" Yugi asked. "The Millennium Ring is away from him now." He stopped for a second.

"Whats that matter Yuge?" Joey asked.

"Last night, I don't remember seeing the Millennium Ring in my room." Yugi cried.

"This isn't good, if the spirit of the ring is controlling Bakura and getting him in trouble, we gotta stop him." Tristan said. Just then someone was calling for Yugi from behind them. They all turned around to see Brittany standing there.

"Your Yugi Muto right?" Brittany asked. She pointed at Yugi.

"Yeah." Yugi said. "Why do you want to know?"

"I want to challenge you to a game of Duel Monsters." Brittany said. Yugi looked at the others.

"Go ahead Yugi, show her what the king of Games can do." Joey said. "We'll go over to Kaiba Land."

"What about Bakura?" Yugi asked.

"What can we do?" Joey asked. "Lets just go."

"Yay, I get to duel with Yugi Muto." Brittany said. They all gathered at a duel arena at Kaiba Land. "I never used anything like this before."

"It is just a holographic projection machine." Yugi said. "And I'll let you go first."

Life Points- Yugi-2000/Brittany-2000

"I start off with my Giant Turtle Who Feeds Off Flames (1400) in attack mode." Brittany yelled as she placed the card on the arena. Then a holographic version of the monster appeared. "Wow, this is cool."

"It gets better." Yugi said. "I summon, Summoned Skull (2500)!" He's skull monster appeared before him. "Attack now with lightning Strike!" Lightning shot out of Yugi's monster, destroying Brittany's.

Life Points- Brittany- 0900

"Oh no." Brittany said. She drew her card. "I summon my Kaiser Dragon (2000) in defense mode." Her sea horse shaped dragon appeared on the arena. "Your move."

"I activate this spell card." Yugi said. "It is called Big Bang Shot, it gives my summoned Skull the power to attack you through your defense points, and also awards him with 400 more attack points."

"That card is good." Joey said. "It only took him two turns to beat that girl."

"Yeah." Tristan said.

"Summoned Skull, attack now!" Yugi yelled as Summoned Skull destroyed Kaiser Dragon.

Life Points- Brittany-0000

Brittany was stumped. She couldn't believe she lost that bad.

"Don't feel bad." Joey said. "Yugi does the same thing to me all the time." A shadow appeared across the room.

"What is that?" Brittany said, very scared. A man in a black cloak walked down towards them.

"I am here to take down the Pharaoh, once and for all." He said as he started laughing.


End file.
